


breq and seivarden and ekalu being gay in space

by badgerterritory



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	breq and seivarden and ekalu being gay in space

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user canonicalmomentum, who came up with the title
> 
> hate the ending but hey i always hate my endings

When Breq woke up, Seivarden was clinging tightly to her. She had an odd moment of emotion, and couldn’t help herself from smiling down at her. She started to climb out of bed and Seivarden grumbled, “Don’t go. It’s too cold without you.”

It wasn’t. Station, knowing that Breq didn’t care, adjusted the room to Seivarden’s preferences whenever they found time to be together. But Breq understood the sentiment and said, “I’ll send in Ekalu. She’s off-duty, I’m sure she’s willing to warm your bed. I have to get to a meeting.”

Seivarden informed her exactly what she thought of Breq’s meetings. “That’s impossible, Seivarden,” Breq informed her. “And unlikely even if it was.” She changed quickly, feeling Seivarden’s eyes on her. When she was dressed, she turned and pressed a quick kiss to already-dozing Seivarden’s forehead. “Get back to sleep. You’ll be on duty in a few hours, and you should be well-rested.”

“Okay.” Seivarden turned and fell asleep quickly. Breq stayed long enough to make sure she was sleeping deeply, and then left. Ekalu was already on her way, alerted either by Station or by Ship since she didn’t have any tasks to tend immediately.

The meeting was long and boring, grating even on Breq. They settled a few issues, made a few worse, brought up some new issues, and then decided that the meeting was over and they could deal with it at the next one. Like usual.

She was glad when it ended. The first thing she did, before attending her other errands and duties, was go back to her room, where Seivarden was waking up and Ekalu was settling in to sleep. Seivarden opened her mouth, but Breq cut her off with, “Here, let me.” She straightened out Seivarden’s uniform, even though it was technically the duty of one of her Amaats. She knew Seivarden enjoyed it, for whatever reason. “Get some rest, Lieutenant,” Breq said to Ekalu, who nodded.

Seivarden went out ahead of Breq, who followed a moment later. “I hope you didn’t do anything untoward in my bed,” she said, voice almost flat but with some teasing in it. “I would have to… reprimand you.”

By the time the last word left her lips, they were in hearing range of a few loitering Etrepas. “You are evil,” Seivarden hissed under her breath. Visibly aroused, to someone who knew her. Breq simply smiled and began a discussion about the nature of good and evil, which left Seivarden frustrated _and_ aroused.


End file.
